Kinsey Funduhk
Kinsey Funduhk is teacher in Arcane University and its guardian. He is teacher for Protection magic. He also was from the 1st Generation of Arcane University and former Teacher for Evocation magic. Appearance Kinsey is a very old man, tall and thin man with a very long silver hair and beard. His eyes are briliand, soul-piercing shade of blue and twinkled with kindness and mischief. He has a crooked nose. It was noted that he has a very long and skillful fingers. He wears a black robe with a symbol of Arcane University on the left side of the chest. He wears a large wizard hat. He always carries a "staff" which is wooden and has a red orb on top of it but in battle Kinsey reavels that it actaully is a sword. Personality Kinsey is a wise man. He has a gentle and warm personality. Kinsey is soft-spoken, polite, and caring old man. He rarely shows any signs of panic or distress, and has a great sense of duty. He is highly respected by his students of the university and he is even more respected than the Headmaster himself. Despite his gentle nature, several students and the Teachers fear him. However, he has a dark side to him. When it was revealed who the 1st generation actually is and Kinsey's personality reverts to his his original violent and bloodthristly nature. He enjoys fighting and the sound of battle and believes in taking any actions necessary - even sleight of hands - to get ahead in battle. History Some point in the past, she named himself Kinsey the Bloodthirsty and was known as the most diabolic criminal to exist in Material Plane. Arachne Akatsuki sought her out and he joined him, becoming one of the founding members of the Arcane University. Sometime later he learned Protection magic and mastered it and later started teaching it. Abilities Despite him being a magician, he does not rely solely on magic to fight. He is a capable duelist and in fact he mastered the way of swordmanship and sleight of hand for his secret daggers. He has a massive amount of Magic. Physical Abilities Being said that he was on of the most diabolic criminals in his times it is claimed that he is one of the strongest swordman in Material Plane. Magic Focus Kinsey owns a sword with a red orb on the end of the hilt. It can be seale away so it looks like a staff with an red orb on the end. Magic Imprerium: It is said that this is the proof that one can do magic. It is a defensive move that blocks out attacks with evil intent. It blocks out all physical attacks and magic to a certain degree. Protection magic: Evocation magic: Equipment Magic Focus Kinsey owns a sword with a red orb on the end of the hilt. It can be seale away so it looks like a staff with an red orb on the end. Dagger Aside from his Magic focus, Kinsey also carries with him a set of dagger-like blades, which he can use against his unsuspecting opponent during combat.